


Wise fathers: Like father, like som

by mylovemydarlingmyrose



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylovemydarlingmyrose/pseuds/mylovemydarlingmyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wise fathers know their sons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wise fathers: Like father, like som

It is a wise father that knows his own child.The Merchant of Venice (2.2.73) 

Like any other day, a man and his young son were working on a go-kart. Parts break and parts go; a bit like the relationship between them both. Each day they get older and each memory begins to fade, soon enough there won't be any memories left for them both. 

It's been years since they built the go-kart together and now it’s been left in the dust. They smile at each other, a knowing grin and a mischievous glint sets them raring to go. Cobwebs start flying and engines start roaring. It's times like these where they both wish they could go back to the days when they were both younger and happier.

"Dad, you're going to be a grandfather." The son turned to his dad, his grin now set to a small smile and the mischievous look now gone, only to be replaced by a look of content and complete happiness. 

"Are you serious?" The elder man looked at the other before getting out of his seat, hugging the younger man fiercely to his chest; tears of joy welling in the corners of his eyes. "I can't believe this is really happening... You're becoming a real man now my son."

It wasn't long before the two of them decided to rough-house again in the go-karts, their laughter loud and their cheeks looking like they could fall off at any given moment in time.

Months went by as quickly as both men's lives passed; a new baby was introduced into the family. A bouncing baby boy. The man can finally know what it feels like to be father. The pride, love and joy of it all. They can share the same experiences that the past generations did. 

 Time went by again and this time the eldest started withering away, his age getting the better of him.   

"It's almost time for me to pass over, you be with your son just like I've been here for you." His voice wavered, almost like he was scared of the outcome that was inevitable; that would be here soon. "You've given me everything that I had wanted in life and that’s all I could ever ask of you."

Tears roll down both their cheeks, all the memories flashing through their minds like a movie. Every little second together is precious to them both.

“Dad... I wish you didn’t have to go, it pains me to see you in this situation.” He raises his eyebrows, fear and weakness emitting in his eyes and voice. The older man just cracked a grin and holds the others hand, not wanting to let go of the memories just yet. The look in his eyes says it all: I believe in you.

Eyes fluttered closed for the last time, the glint that used to be there fading into the darkness of the room; a soft whimper being the last thing being heard upon deaf ears.He understands what is meant by ‘you’ve given me everything that I had wanted’. The feelings and memories he shared with his father he can now share with his son.


End file.
